When the Monkeys Attack
by Full-Moon-06
Summary: Just a Weird story I wrote YEARS back man
1. Monkeys ATTACK!

One day Inuyasha and his friends were walking through the forest when they heard a strane noise... "what is that?" Kagome asked frigtened as she hid behind inuyasha.  
"oh it was probably nothing" Miroku said rubbing kagome's butt. "KYAH!" Kagome said as she slapped miroku " YOU PERVERTED MONK!"  
Miroku just started laughing."what's so funny miroku?" Sango asked.  
"oh nothing"Miroku anwsered.  
"willl you both shut up your makin my ears twitch..." Inuyasha replied grumpily.  
"oh inuyasha your just full of sh..."WHACK Sihippo said before getting whacked.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"shippo asked.  
"FOR SAYING I'M FULL OF SHIT!"Inuyasha yelled.  
shippo cried.  
"this is no time for games inuyasha look your turning back into a human"kagome said.  
"DAMMIT!" inuyasha yelled as he turned human.  
all of a sudden they heard a noise...  
"WHAT IS THAT?" Kagome said as she shrieked in fear...for out of the daark came Kikyo...leading a team of monkeys...


	2. Kikyou and the crap throwing monkeys

Kikyo steped forward towards inuyasha as inuyasha stepped forward also.  
"errrr inuyasha have you gone mental?"kagome asked  
"no he's just full of f...OW...sh...OW!"Shippo said as Miroku whacked him to shut up.  
"be quiet shippo we must see what kikyo wants or the monkeys will get us" miroku said shuddering to relieve his shuddering he placed his hand on sango's butt and started rubbing it  
WHACK"YOU PERVERTED MONK!" Sango yelled while whacking miroku.  
"Inuyasha..." Kikyo said " Come with me...we shall die together and remain together always..."  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha said while stepping forward.  
Just as Kikyo and Inuyasha were going to kiss Inuyasha stepped in a huge pile of monkey crap.  
"OH AHIT MY FOOT IT'S BEEN CRAPPIFIED!" Inuyasha yelled knocking Kikyo back into a HUGE pile of monkey crap.  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
Kikyo commanded the monkeys to execute plan T.T.M.C.F.Y.B.A.T. (throw the monkey crap from your butts at them)  
"OH NO RUNNNN MONKEY CRAP!" Miroku ,Sango , and Shippo yelled as the monkeys pooped on their hands and threw the poisonous crap at them.

Wil kikyo suceed in getting inuyasha?will kagome stop them?will sesshomaru appear?will the monkeys stop? WILL MIROKU STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT? FIND OUT!


	3. Inuyasha's FitMiroku's Gang party

Kikyo and her monkeys left the inuyasha gang alone and walked away with the monkeys following her  
"dangit" inuyashs said " we were just about to have fun too"  
"you really are a sick pig" Kagome said  
"yea so what aboutit?"Inuyasha demanded  
" I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOUR FULL OF CRA...OWWW!"Shippo said.  
During this time Miroku was at a stripping party doing "IT" to every girl there (god he must be having fun)He returned the next day to SAngo ,Shippo , and INuyasha but no kagome...  
"where is lady kagome?" Miroku inquired  
"she went home cause of that fat ass inuyasha he's still full of Cra...OWW! Shippo said  
"oh i see..."miroku said.  
"maybe we should pester inuyasha as he is in a fit of rage"Sango said  
"YES HE;s FULL OF SHIT ASND CR...OWW!" shippo cried.

WILL KAGOME COME BACK? FIND OUT NEXT TIME WHEN I DECIDE TO WRITE! BTW, please don't kill me o.o;;;;;


	4. Death of Giru!

Inuyasha started walking around barefoot as usual on the wooden floor of his new shed kaede built...  
"GOD DAMMIT I GOT A SPLINTER!" inuyasha yelled.  
"yea and h'e still full of shit OMG no one hit me! yay i'm alive!" Shippo said and then quickly started doing the pharoh.  
"I HEARD THAT SHITTO!" Inuyasha said as he banged through the wall and whacked shippo.  
"WAAAAAH HELP ME!" shippo yelled.  
"now now..." kaede said" let's not fight and live in peace and harmony"  
"with my hemeroid?" shipppo asked.  
"WTFH?"inuyasha said and continued to beat up shippo.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Back in the present kagome was still brooding and thinking how she could beat inuyasha back at his own game then it hit her no i mean it it literaly hit her on the head a picture of...KOGA...  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Back in the past Kagome decided to go visit her old friend koga but she decided to go alone...  
Inuyasha caught her scent and followed her quietly...but he ran into someone named silver and killed him..poor silver...he died...inuyasha kept following kagome.  
Kagome reached koga's waterfalll and yelled for koga.  
"yes o kagome! my woman!" Koga said and was instantly right by her side.  
"hi koga i though i'd come see you since i haven't seen you in 10 days." kagome said  
"well i was gonna go look for you but mutt-face stopped me."koga replied.  
WHY THAT LITTLE! Inuyasha thought he stopped himself from going over and punching koga.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
meanwhile Miroku was doing IT to more girls at another gangster party with snoop dog and eminem and linkin park.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha finally couldn't stand it anymore as he saw koga lean over to kiss kagome he bursted out of the bush and whacked koga in the face.  
"OW hey mutt-face whatcha doin here?" koga said smirking.  
"i followed kagome to make sure YOU didn't hurt her" inuyasha growled.  
"inuyasha..."kagome said softly...then her voice got mad and her face twitched "SIT!"  
BANG "oooow" inuyasha said with swirley eyes.  
"i thought you cared more about kikyo...hmph!"kagome said angrily.  
"WHAT!"inuyasha barked.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile Kikyo was sitting on top of the waterdall watching this all...  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha caught up on kikyo's scent... he grabbed kagome by the wrist and jumped to the top of the waterfall to talk to kikyo...  
"k..kikyo..."inuyasha said  
"INUYASHA WHY DID YOU TAKE ME UP HERE IF YOUR JUST GONNA MAKE OUT WITH KIKYO?"kagome yeled and walked over to the ledge of the huge deadly waterfall.  
"k..kagome no don't jum..!" inuyasha said before he was stopped by kikyo's lips covering his.  
"see...you only care about kikyo..."kagome said and put her arms out to her sides.

----------------------------------------------------------  
WILL KAGOME JUMP? WILL SHE DIE AND GO TO HELL? WHO WILL INUYASHA CHOOSE AND WHY ARE THE MONKEYS COMING BACK? FIND OUT NEXT TIME WHACK OWW MIROKU YOU PERVERTED MONK!  
----------------------------------------------------------


	5. Giru dies for real

Kagome just stood there with her arms to her side . was she really going to jump? would inuyasha stop her? she knew koga would save her if she jumped so why should she worry? she turned to look at inuyasha but couldn't as she turned to look though she saw giru running around naked.  
0.0 kikyo killed giru and then went back to inuyasha.  
Kagome didn't know why she did what she did next but she did...she jumped... and on top of that koga was no where to be seen and inuyasha didn't care he was getting rated(R) with Kikyo  
As kagome fell she blanked out she could see nothing...  
when she woke up there was a strange girl in front of her...as she opened her eyes she realized it was a small village girl  
kagome felt pain in her leg she looked down to see a giant gash/hole in her leg.

what will happen next?is giru dead?why am i so hyper?was it all that sugar?  
AND MIROKU GO TO HELL MY BUTT HURTS!


	6. Inuyasha's NEW curse

Micheal jackson: LOOK! BOYS PANTS ARE HALF OFF HUBBA HUBBA!  
------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat there looking at a star as she wondered. Then she saw a shooting star."i pray something BAD happens to inuyasha something so bad he'lll beg me for forgiveness."  
Kagome said as she wished.  
The next day she was awekened by Sango who seemed to bne crying.  
"san...go?" she asked"what's...wrong?"  
"it's TERRRIBLE!" Sango yelled" inuyasha and miroku they've been...they've been hurt badly!"  
"what?" Kagome asked in surprise.  
"they were both hurt badly and cannot move and worse...i better not tell you..." sango said as she looked away.

What is it sango was gonna tell kagome? you will found out! soon!


	7. Kagome's Heartbreak

"Sango please tell me..." kagome said through teary eyes  
"this is gonna be the worst news you've ever heard kagome but if you wanna know..." sango said as she gulped.  
"TELL ME!" kagome said as she strangeled sango.  
"ok ok ok! kagome...kikyo...is... pregnantwithinuyasha'skid" Sango said extremely fast  
"WHAT?" kagome said as she passed out.  
next thing kagome knew when she woke up was that she was feeling very ill and could not move.  
"wh/what happened?" Kagome said as kaede came over to her side  
"inuyasha is fatally wounded and ill child ye should wish for him to be better as my sister needs him now get off ye duff" kaede said.  
"ok..." kagome said and walked out the door."wait..." lady kaede?"   
"yes child?"  
"how long was i knocked out?"   
"about 5 months... why?"  
"WHAT!" kagome said and dashed to the waterfall.


	8. The important Question from Koga

Mocheal jackson: oooooo NAKED PIGS YIPEE!  
----------------------------------------------------------AS kagome reached the waterfall she saw the blood covered rock where it had gone through her leg.  
"why..."she said"why?"  
at that minute koga appeard woopie!  
"what's wrong kagome? are you ok?how are you?"koga questioned.  
"i'm fine koga never better" she said lyingly  
"hmm.. ig uess youy know about muttface"  
"yes"  
"well since the mutt is taken by kikyo why don't you marry me instead?"koga said.  
"W/what?" kagome said then she thought seriously.  
"actually..koga.. i think i will..."  
"REALLY! OMG I'll have too invite everyone!"koga said he was very exicted.  
"yes."kagome said.  
Nearby inuyasha was listening he was mad and upset and confused "Why would she choose the mutt over me?" he asked himself  
"because i am pregnant with your kid and we are to be married " kikyo said.  
"yea..." inuyasha sighed.

what will happen will the wedding be stopped? will kagome really go through witht this? GO KOGA!


	9. Kagome's Wedding

Micheal jackson: OOOOOOOOOO AGIANT MONKEY PUMPING IT'S BANAN YIPEEE!  
------------------------------------------------------------  
George bush: rolling around woth a watermelon in his pants  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome was in the wolf demon tribe's den and they were making her a dress for her wedding.The outfit Koga was in looked realy hot although it kinda looked like his old outfit he wore all the time.  
'things will be ok i love koga and inuyasha anyway so since inuyasha betrayed me i guess i can go ahead and marry koga and live happily ever after like in the fairytales' Kagome Thought to herself.  
When they were done her dr ess made her look radiantly beautiful.  
"that makes you look gorgeous kagome" koga said as he hugged her.  
"thank you , you loook like a stud yourself" she replied.

next day---------------------------------------------------  
Kagome was walking down the aisle...towards her future...towards her future husband...towards the rest of her life.she apppproached the end of the aisle.  
"do you take thee koga to be your lawful wedded husband?forever and ever till death do ye part?" Kaede said  
"KAEDE!" kagome gasped.  
"aye child now anwser thee question"  
"yes i do."kagome said  
"and do thee koga take thee kagome to be your awfully wedded wife? to love each other forever and ever till..."  
"YES I'LL LOVE HER FOR ALL ETERNITY!"  
"then i now pronounce ye wolf and wife."kaede said as she closed the book"ye may now kiss the bride.  
Koga picked up kagome's face and leaned in for a kiss when all of a sudden they heard a crash...

what was the crash? what's going on? in the next chapter you'll find out a naughty secret. heh heh heh


	10. Kagome's surprise

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha (who had knocked down the door) panting.  
"WAIT A SECOND!"inuyasha yelled  
Kikyo walked in behind inuyasha "inuyasha come on let them get married we were destined for each other"  
"no i know your secret kikyo!"inuyasha yelled and ran up to kagome knocking koga out of the way."kagome, kikyo does not have my kid!"  
everyone gaspsGASP!  
"she actually is having ...Sesshomaru's baby!" inuyasha said  
everyone gasps again  
"that's a lie inuyasha it IS our baby" kikyo said backing up  
"you know it's true kikyo don't deny it!" inuyasha screamed  
just then sesshomaru walked in the door "kikyo darling let's go inuyasha found out cause of Jaken!"  
"ok let's go sesshomaru" kikyo said and walked away holding Sesshomaru's hand.

Now that that is over who will kagome marry now? and what else does she have in store for us?


End file.
